


Éhség

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Flash Fic, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, True Love
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha éhes, ezért nyafog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Éhség

\- Éhes vagyok! - morrant fel Uruha. Reita kanapéján ült, a basszusgitáros mellett, aki éppen egy motorosmagazinba mélyedt. Úgy tűnt, meg sem hallotta a gitáros szavait, mire az felfújta az arcát, akár egy kisgyerek. - Nem hallod? - bökte meg Reitát nyafogva. - Éhes vagyok!

Reita erre megforgatta a szemét, lecsapta az újságot a dohányzóasztalra, felpattant, és a konyhába sietett. Ahogy barátja távolodó alakját nézte, Uruha önkéntelenül is megnyalta szája szélét a ringatózó csípő láttán. Hallotta, hogy Reita a konyhában neszez, majd elindítja a mikrót. Két perc múlva a szőke férfi kezében egy tálcával tért vissza a nappaliba, amin egy tál rizst és sült húst egyensúlyozott.

\- Parancsoljon, hercegnő - hajolt meg színpadiasan, mire Uruha ismét felfújta az arcát.

\- Nem kell - jelentette ki dacosan, félrefordítva a fejét és gőgösen felhúzva az orrát. Tényleg úgy viselkedett, mint valami elkényeztetett hercegnő.

\- Nehogy azt mondd, hogy ennyire megsértettelek - nézett rá kerek szemekkel a basszusgitáros, mire a fiatalabb férfi lassan megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem. Viszont nem kívánom sem a rizst, sem a sült húst. Egészen máshoz lenne kedvem - jelentette ki, mire Reita sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Bocs, de csak ez van itthon. Rendelj magadnak, ha nem tetszik! - morogta cseppet sem kedvesen.

\- Dehogy is, amire vágyom, az éppen itt van előttem - jelentette ki Uruha, és mielőtt barátja bármit is reagálhatott volna, felpattanva Reita mögé került, lehajolt, és nemes egyszerűséggel beleharapott annak fenekébe. Természetesen nem volt erős harapás, inkább csak egy játékos kis érintés, Reita mégis megugrott a hirtelen mozdulattól.

\- Te nem vagy normális! - csattant fel, és Uruha felé fordulva méltatlankodva csípőre tette a kezét. - Legközelebb, ha dugni akarsz, mondd azt, és akkor nem melegítem meg feleslegesen a kaját!

\- Most erre mit mondjak? Elhinnéd nekem, hogy amíg nem riszáltad meg olyan szépen a csinos kis hátsódat a konyha felé tartva, igazából a sült husira vágytam? - vont vállat a gitáros, majd Reita dereka köré fonta karjait, és érzékien az ajkaihoz hajolt. - Ha éhen halok, a te hibád lesz.

\- Idióta - sóhajtotta Reita, de nem tiltakozott, mikor Uruha megszüntetve a távolságot kettejük között egy heves csókba vonta őt.


End file.
